


Be Honest, Do You Really Want To Do Your Homework?

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: Heist Au, But I Never Write The Heist Because I Don't Want To Research (One Day; Eventually) [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ditching School Work, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: Techno gets the ball rolling on their little after school project.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade, Tommyinnit & Badboyhalo, Tommyinnit & Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Series: Heist Au, But I Never Write The Heist Because I Don't Want To Research (One Day; Eventually) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168877
Kudos: 35





	Be Honest, Do You Really Want To Do Your Homework?

They are sitting around the house waiting for the Techno to get back. Phil was helping Wilbur with his physics project. Tommy and Tubbo were working on their English project.

Techno walked into the living room. He drops the simplified specs for Jordan’s security system he got from Quackity that afternoon on the table.

Tubbo was distracted by the sound. He looked up from his Chromebook and grabbed at the tube of A2 paper. “These are…” he trailed off. “How did you get these?”

“Art of the trade.”

“Teach me.”

“I sent an email.”

“You just sent an email asked for detailed specs?” he asked incredulously.

“Yep.”

“How?”

“Being a journalist helps. The best way to get what you need and what you want, is to act natural and be confident.”

Tubbo nodded, he guessed that was the best answer he was going to get.

“Keep those in good condition kid. I need to return those next week.”

Tubbo turned his head back down to the paper. He started to take it all in. He only had a week with them. The English project was due in two weeks, he has time. Besides, it was a group project. Tommy could work on it.

“How would you like an afterschool job Tommy?”

Tommy perked up. _Well there goes that idea._

Techno continued on, “If you promise not to steal from the cash register, I’ve got you something.”

Tommy nodded excitedly. “I promise.”

“Get off your ass. Let’s go.”

He put on his jacket. “But who’s gonna work on our project?”

“Look kid. I get that Phil is right there, and that he’s your teacher. But let’s go.”

“School is important.” He stepped through the doorframe.

“Stop sucking up to Phil.”

“But I need to get good marks.”

Techno sighed. “Go work on your project then kid.”

“Of course I don’t want to do that.”

* * *

Badboyhalo was really good at picking locks. It was just something he did. He started opening bike locks because his friends were really bad at remembering lock codes.

Now he runs a business selling lock opener kits and does lock-picking services. He taught Techno back in their school days.

He was happy to let the teenager work for him. It was nice to have a helping hand around the shop. Besides, Techno recommended him.

_Was that really a good thing?_


End file.
